Tú estás aquí
by mchoco
Summary: Kai vuelve a Rusia (si ya se, suena trilladisimo) y se encuentra con viejas y queridas amistades, aunque también extraña a alguien de su antiguo equipo... Yaoi KaixRay
1. Flores y recuerdos

A ver, antes que nada, no esperen gran cosa, es mi primer fic yaoi y también el primero que publico... hmmm de hecho sólo he escrito otro fic, pero era para alguien –sniff- y me hizo una jalada entonces dejé de escribirlo , pero bueno este no está dedicado a nadie (bueno sólo a ti que lo estas leyendo) así que esté si lo terminaré.

Creo que el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero eso en primera es porque soy malísima poniendo títulos, y segunda, ya tenía algún tiempo de estar escribiendo esto y como se me fueron juntando los capítulos (de hecho ya tiene 4 :S) le tuve que poner cualquier cosa como título antes de seguirle y seguirle y que se acabara el fic y no tuviera título :p

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (KaixRay), lime (lo siento, no creo que mi cerebro de para hacer un lemon, pero si me llega la inspiración lo intentaré).

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen (jaja si fueran mío seguramente sería aburridisimo), y no lucro, ni fumo, ni me drogo ni nada con él.

Ahmm creo que ya esto es todo, ahhh no!! falta la introducción :p, pues se trata de que Kai vuelve a Rusia y...que flojera escribir, mejor leanlo.

**Tú estás aquí**

**By mchoco**

**Capítulo 1 Flores y recuerdos **(lo ven!!! dije que era mala para los títulos)

- Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a aceptarlo... – dijo la chica reponiéndose del asombro

- Era de esperarse al fin y al cabo soy su nieto y su único familiar- murmuró el chico fijando su mirada en una foto sobre la chimenea

- Si pero... pensé que el momento en que tu y él al fin estarían juntos llegaría sólo hasta la muerte de tu abuelo... en verdad, su actitud es admirable viniendo de un hombre como el.

- Al principio tampoco lo creí aunque...-el chico hizo una pausa mientras miraba con nostalgia aquella foto donde se encontraban Voltaire con una tenue sonrisa en los labios tomando de la mano a un pequeño Kai que recogía unas flores y se las mostraba a su abuelo con cierto encanto infantil- ...el viejo no fue tan cruel conmigo como todos piensan...

**Flash Back**

- ¿Abuelito que es esto?

- Un abrecartas.

- ¿Por qué tiene flores grabadas?

- Son un adorno, Kai deja eso en su lugar por favor.

- ¿Y esto que es?

- Eso es un tintero, estoy tratando de trabajar Kai por que no vas a...

(toc toc)

- Adelante.

- Señor Voltaire.

- ¿Qué pasa Emma?

- La Señora Tereshkova lo busca, ¿la hago pasar?

- Si.

La vieja ama de llaves hizo pasar a una joven mujer aristócrata, que portaba un abrigo y sombrero negros que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel y de su rubia cabellera.

- Buenos días Señor Voltaire.

- Buenos días Amanda, ¿que la trae por aquí?

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hija Natalia y sería muy agradable que usted y su nieto acompañaran a nuestra familia y amigos a celebrarlo.

- ¿Vamos a ir abuelito? – dijo emocionado el pequeño.

- Kai te he dicho que no interrumpas cuando la gente mayor está conversando –repuso Voltaire a la pregunta de su nieto con un marcado tono de enojo – Emma lleva a mi nieto a su habitación.

- Si señor, vamos Kai.

- ¿Kai? – dijo el anciano en tono inconforme.

- Uhmm lo siento señor, quise decir, vamos joven Kai.

- Si... - susurró el niño con voz triste, mientras tomaba la mano del ama de llaves que desempeñaba también la función de su nana - ...con permiso.

- Volviendo a lo que estábamos Señor Voltaire –decía la rubia mientras miraba con congoja al ama y al niño alejarse – nos encantaría que nos acompañaran mañana por la tarde...

- Pues muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento Amanda, lo tendré muy en cuenta, ahora si no le molesta tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, en cuanto vuelva Emma le acompañará a la puerta.

- Si, no se preocupe, se que es un hombre muy ocupado, en verdad sería un honor que nos acompañe mañana.

- Lo tendré en mente.

- Fue un placer saludarlo de nuevo.

- Igualmente.

- Con su permiso. –dijo la mujer haciendo un ademán con la cabeza y retirándose en compañía del ama de llaves.

Emma condujo a la rubia hasta la puerta y volvió al estudio a esperar el seguro castigo que obtendría por ese "vamos Kai". Con toda una vida de servicio a la familia Hiwatari Emma sabia que al viejo no le gustaba para nada que la servidumbre tuviera tantas confianzas para con algún miembro de la familia, aunque para su sorpresa al volver con su amo no obtuvo ni un solo litigio de su parte, solamente se encontró con el hombre sentado en su ostentoso sillón de piel mirando pensativo las llamas de la chimenea que anteriormente alguno de los tantos empleados de la suntuosa mansión Hiwatari había encendido para apaciguar el frío que había traído la tormenta de la noche anterior.

- Señor, si me permite opinar, pienso que el ofrecimiento de la Señora Tereshkova es una muy buena oportunidad para que usted y el joven Kai se distraigan... ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde la muerte de su...

- Mira Emma – reprendió el viejo interrumpiéndola bruscamente – Guárdate tus opiniones y limítate a cuidar de mi nieto.

- Tiene razón, discúlpeme Señor Voltaire – dijo el ama de llaves mientras se retiraba apesadumbradamente.

- Emma...

- Señor...

- Desde la muerte de mi hijo y de su esposa, la gente no hace más que venir a compadecerse de mí y de mi nieto, estoy harto de que vean a Kai con lástima, la lástima refleja debilidad y ni mi nieto, ni ningún Hiwatari fue ni será débil.

- Lo comprendo Señor, pero no creo que esa sea la intención de toda la gente y la invitación que le hicieron los Tereshkova la hubieran hecho así los padres del joven Kai estuvieran muertos o no, por mi parte pienso que lo único que usted va a obtener asistiendo a esa reunión será un rato agradable para usted y su nieto, pero si usted piensa que eso le traerá debilidad tiene razón en no asistir.

- ...

Y así el ama de llaves se retiró y el viejo hombre quedó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta entrada la tarde.

Al llegar la noche el pequeño de ojos carmín se encontraba sentado solo en la inmensa mesa del comedor

- Emma, ¿no va a venir a cenar el abuelo?

- No lo creo Kai está trabajando en el estudio.

- Sigue enojado conmigo por lo de la mañana ¿verdad? – dijo el niño con un tono de tristeza.

- No Kai no es eso, es sólo que tu abuelo es un hombre muy ocupado.

- ... ya no tengo apetito.

Al la mañana siguiente en el comedor de la enorme mansión se respiraba el mismo aire frío de los días anteriores a pesar de que las tormentas ya habían cesado.

- Buenos días Señor, ¿que va a desayunar?

- Solo café, ¿donde está mi nieto?

- Aún no despierta, es algo temprano para un niño de su edad.

- Ya veo, voy a salir a arreglar unos asuntos, cuando vuelva por la tarde no quiero verlo lleno de tierra y paja jugando en las caballerizas con los mozos como acostumbra, esta tarde vamos a salir y necesito que esté presentable.

- Como usted ordene Señor... si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿puede saberse a donde van los señores esta tarde?

- Por supuesto que es indiscreción...- dijo mientras se levantaba preparándose para irse- ...pero vamos a ir a la fiesta de los Tereshkova.

Dicho esto el anciano le dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa, lo que hizo que el rostro de la dulce ama de llaves se llenara de alegría...

**Fin del flash back**

- Kai... KAI!!!!

- ¿Que diablos pasa Natalia? ¿Quieres dejarme sordo?

- Oye no es mi culpa que te quedes absorto en tus pensamientos, ¿en que pensabas?

- Hmmm nada, ¿recuerdas ese día? – decía el chico de ojos carmín sin quitar la vista de la foto en la chimenea.

- Pues ese seguro es el jardín de mi casa, pero la foto no me dice nada más, aunque ¿tu abuelo en el jardín de mi casa?... sólo puedo recordarlo en la estancia regañándonos junto con mi mamá por alguna de nuestras travesuras

- Estamos en el jardín porque fue el día de la fiesta de tu cumpleaños, fue un buen día.

- Ahhh ya lo recuerdo, tienes razón fue un muy buen día...

**Flash Back**

- Señor Voltaire, Kai, es un gusto que nos acompañen. –dijo la mujer rubia sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, pensaba que después de la "calida" platica que había tenido con Voltaire el día anterior, él y su nieto no se presentarían a la reunión.

- Digamos que las fiestas infantiles no son para mi, pero supongo que para mi nieto será entretenido.

- En verdad debo agradecerle mucho su visita, usted sabe que no mucha gente vive por aquí y casi no hay niños, es un placer que haya traído a Kai – dijo sonriente la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kai alborotando un poco sus cabellos, cosa que no le pareció muy agradable a su abuelo.

- Bien Kai ya estamos aquí, ahora vete a jugar con los otros niños.

- Uhmm...

El pequeño volteó a ver a su abuelo negando su sugerencia con la cabeza. Era lógico después de todo Kai no conocía más que a la gente que habitaba la mansión que en su mayoría eran ya adultos y no se le presentaba con frecuencia la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva. Después de la reacción de su nieto el viejo puso una mueca de desapruebo en su rostro y trató de convencer nuevamente al niño de ir a socializar tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo levemente hacia donde estaban los otros niños, a lo que Kai respondió dando la vuelta y escondiéndose tras las piernas de su abuelo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que no se va con los otros chiquillos? – preguntó Voltaire dirigiéndose a Amanda.

- Debe ser porque no los conoce, permítame.

Al decir esto, la rubia se dirigió hacia donde estaban los niños y se acercó a una pequeña niña de enormes ojos azules y cabello caoba, la pequeña tenían un gran parecido con la rubia, en especial por la palidez de su tez. La mujer le dijo unas palabras a la pequeña, la cual asintió con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los Hiwatari.

- Natalia ellos son el Señor Voltaire y su nieto Kai – dijo la rubia mientras soltaba la mano de la niña.

- Mucho gusto – respondió suavemente la pequeña.

- Un placer Natalia - dijo el viejo mientras besaba la mejilla de la niña, un gesto poco común en alguien como él.

- ...

- Di algo Kai, ¿que clase de educación es esa? –le dijo al niño viendo que no salían palabras de su boca.

- Ahh... uhmm... hola, mi nombre es Kai.

-Natalia, ¿podrías hacer lo que te dije hace un momento? – dijo Amanda dirigiéndose hacia su hija.

- Sí, ¿Kai quieres venir a jugar?

- ... sí.

En otro lugar en casa de los Tereshkova...

- ¿Por que hay tantas flores aquí? – dijo el niño mirándolas con asombro

- Pues no se... el jardinero las puso, ¿así son todos los jardines no? tienen muchas flores. – contestó la pequeña.

- Uhmm, no el jardín de mi casa sólo tiene pasto y arbustos. – suspiró algo deprimido – ¡mira esto!!!!! – dijo el pequeño bastante emocionado

- ¿Que?

- ¡Estas flores!!! Son iguales a las del abrecartas.

- Pues se llaman margaritas... –dijo la niña un poco confundida con la reacción de Kai.

- ¡Tengo que enseñárselas a mi abuelito!!!!!!

**Fin del flash back**

- ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? – comentó nostálgico el chico

- Sí, yo prácticamente vivía en tu casa – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

- Y yo en la tuya... -dijo también sonriente

- Y no había un día en que tu abuelo, mi madre o Emma no nos reprendieran por algo.

- Pero aún así la pasábamos bien, bueno al menos hasta que... - diciendo esto la sonrisa del chico se borró de su rostro.

- Hasta que Emma murió y tu abuelo te metió en la abadía ¿no?

- Si...

- Después de eso no supe de ti hasta hace poco...

Si, si ya lo sé, quedó largísimo y aburridísimo, pero creo que los que le siguen están mejor. Recuerden es un yaoi, que no los confunda el inicio.


	2. El monólogo de Natalia

**Capítulo 2 El monólogo de Natalia**

4 meses antes...

- ¿Por qué estoy siguiéndolo?

No, no, no claro que no, no estoy siguiéndolo.

Que el chico vaya por el mismo camino que voy yo es sólo una feliz coincidencia, de ninguna manera estoy siguiéndolo.

Claro que si de pronto él cambiara de rumbo, seguramente yo lo seguiría...

No, no, no, Natalia, no puedes ir por ahí acechando a extraños, si el chico se diera cuenta le avisaría a la policía.

Pero es tan apuesto....siento que lo conozco, y si no, me gustaría mucho conocerlo.

Se ve algo triste, ¿en que estará pensando?

Seguramente en que hay una maniática detrás de él que lo viene siguiendo desde que salió de su colegio

Bueno al menos se en que escuela va... ¡es tan apuesto!

¿Sabrá que vengo detrás de él? No lo creo se ve muy pensativo.

Es muy extraño, yo regreso a mi casa siempre por aquí y nunca lo había visto.

¿Y si es un asesino disfrazado de estudiante y planea matarme en cuanto lleguemos a un lugar solitario? No, no lo creo, es demasiado apuesto para ser un asesino... y de todas formas si así lo fuera seria un placer morir en sus brazos.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Mejor será pensar en otra cosa...

No creo que sea de por aquí tal vez va a visitar a alguien, porque si viviera por aquí yo sabría algo de él, alguien tan guapo no puede pasar desapercibido.

¡Diablos!!! Otra vez estoy pensando en ese chico... es que siento que lo conozco o lo he visto en algún lugar.

Uhmm ya vamos a llegar al camino que lleva a mi casa, tal vez va más lejos que yo... pero más allá de este camino sólo hay bosques.

No creo que vaya a seguir por mi camino, más allá de él sólo vive gente adinerada, si fuera hacia allá vendría con un chofer en una lujosa limosina... aunque yo vivo allá y no me lleva un chofer, ¡mamá es tan injusta!!!... odio su argumento de "Natalia debes caminar para ejercitarte un poco" sólo lo dice para molestarme, además no estoy tan gorda...

Si no se dispersa aquí significa que va a tomar mi mismo camino... ¿ehhh? No lo hizo, ¡que extraño! ¿Hacia donde se dirigirá?... Porque... siguiendo este camino sólo lleva a 3 lugares, mi casa, la mansión de los Hiwatari y la mansión de los Makarovich.

Definitivamente no creo vaya a mi casa... sería demasiada suerte.

En la mansión Hiwatari sólo vive el viejo y a él ya nadie lo visita, con los Makarovich sólo está la extraña anciana y su hijo el capitán, pero se que ellos ahora están en San Petersburgo, aunque bien podría dirigirse también al bosque, jaja no lo creo a menos que sea un chico ardilla.

Bueno tal vez va de visita a algún lugar, jeje ojalá vaya a mi casa.

Y acabamos de pasar la mansión Marakovich, ¡genial!! va uno y faltan dos.

Tal vez yo lo conozca, piensa Natalia, piensa... hmmm o quizá lo vi en algún lugar, siendo tan guapo, puede que sea un modelo y lo haya visto en un periódico o revista... ¿una revista?? ¡ESO ES!!!!

- Oye disculpa, espera chico – dijo la chica mientras se le acercaba corriendo desaforadamente

- ...

El chico se detuvo y vio venir corriendo a una chica de más o menos 16 años de tez blanca, ojos azules y largos rizos castaños colgando hasta su cintura, era muy atractiva, pero eso a él no le llamaba la atención, pensaba que era otra de tantas chicas dementes que hay por ahí que se había dado cuenta que él era el gran Kai de los Bladebreakers y se acercaba para pedirle un autógrafo. Ese día Kai se encontraba tan pensativo que no se había percatado que la chica había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo

-"¡Estas chicas son tan molestas!!!" –pensaba para sí el poseedor del majestuoso fénix mientras la chica se acercaba – "seguramente querrá un autógrafo, que le muestre a mi Dranzer, que le hable de los Bladebreakers, que firme su blade y que le de un beso en la mejilla... si Tyson estuviera aquí seguramente ya estaría dándole consejos para beybatallar y fanfarroneándole que es el campeón mundial, Max estaría consiguiendo su número telefónico, Kenny estaría rojo como un tomate y sin poder articular una palabra y Ray... él era el único que sabía tratar a estos fanáticos, Ray..."

- Hola, ¿eres Kai cierto? ¿Kai Hiwatari?

- Si eres una fanática demente de los Bladebreakers, no y si no lo eres, tampoco.

Fue la respuesta de Kai en su habitual tono poco amable, quienquiera que la chica fuera no le interesaba, de hecho desde que había vuelto a Rusia ya nada le interesaba.

- ¿Quien rayos te crees hablándole a una chica asi? ¿Eres Kai o no?

- No para ti.

- Pero ni siquiera sabes quien soy.

- Y no es algo que me interese. –dijo el chico de ojos carmín mientras continuaba su camino.

- Bueno si no eres Kai, ¿quien diablos eres?

- Alguien muy ocupado, a quien como verás, no le interesa tu conversación.

Natalia se detuvo y miró como el chico seguía su camino, estaba casi segura que era Kai su amigo de la infancia, pero por que negarlo, tal vez se había dado cuenta que lo había estado siguiendo y estaba molesto, o tal vez en realidad no era él, pero no, tenía que serlo, aunque a decir verdad el Kai que estaba viendo alejarse era un chico terco y arrogante, no era en nada como el Kai que ella conocía.

- ¡Oye cretino! – dijo tratando de llamar la atención del chico

- ¿Que dijiste? – el peliazul se detuvo en seco, nadie le llama así Kai Hiwatari y vive para contarlo.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¿Que diablos quieres niña? – de haber sido un hombre seguramente ya estaría en el suelo inconsciente, pero esta vez se trataba de una chica, Kai no se sentía capaz de golpear a una mujer, por muy detestable que esta fuera.

- Sólo dile a Kai que Natalia lo busca.

- ¿Y quien demonios es Natalia? – dijo furioso el chico

- ¿Qué? ¿No me recuerdas? –dijo la chica de cabello castaño mientras se acercaba a Kai.

- ... Natalia...

La mirada del chico cambió de la ira a la total perplejidad, por cada paso que la chica daba para acercarse Kai se alejaba, cada segundo hacía su confusión más grande y ese nombre "Natalia" estaba haciendo cada vez más ruido en su cabeza, le era familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

Kai se detuvo a observar a la chica para tratar de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, pero su aspecto no le decía nada era como cualquier otra chica, no había nada particular en ella, era hermosa pero eso no significaba nada para el peliazul. La miró de nuevo fijando su vista directamente los intrépidos ojos azules de la chica, sólo pudo contemplarlos un instante, su mirada era tan penetrante y perturbadora que lo obligó a volver la vista hacia otro lado, el mirar de la chica le pareció familiar, pero aún no lograba descifrar porque la presencia de la castaña inquietaba tanto su cabeza.

- ¿En serio no me recuerdas? –replicó la castaña notando que el chico se hallaba algo perturbado.

- ... - el peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el piso, lo que hizo que la chica quedara en el mismo estado que él.

- Soy... soy yo, Natalia vivo en la mansión que está frente a la de tu abuelo... éramos amigos cuando niños, todas las mañana Emma nos llevaba a dar un paseo por el bosque y por la tarde nos...

- ¿Emma...? –dijo interrumpiéndola

- Si, era tu nana, ¿tampoco la recuerdas? ¿Qué pasó contigo Kai?

- Yo... Emma... - el chico levantó la mirada y se topó de nuevo con ese mirar azul que ahora mostraba cierta preocupación por la actitud del peliazul– ya recuerdo...


	3. ¿¡Que es eso!

**Capítulo 3 ¿¡Que es eso!?**

- Ya... ya recuerdo, ¿yo vivía aquí verdad? – dijo el chico con cierta extrañeza

- Pues claro que sí, de verdad no recuerdas, ¿te practicaron una lobotomía, te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? o ¿estás jugando conmigo?

- No, no es que... había olvidado esto... y por la tarde Emma nos llevaba a montar a caballo ¿no?

- Pues si eso hacía pero... ¿como que olvidaste esto? A mi también me costó trabajo reconocerte pero aun recuerdo todo, ¿como rayos es que olvidaste tu niñez?

- Larga historia...

- Que, ¿ahora el Beyblade ocupa la parte de los recuerdos en tu cerebro? ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza?

- ¿Cómo sabes que juego Beyblade?

- Como no saberlo, tu y tu equipo salen en los periódicos y revistas.

- Ahh ya veo... - dijo el chico mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Dime, ¿como es que no recuerdas nada?

- Ya te dije es una larga historia, te contaré en otro momento, porque mira - tomando el rostro de la chica - estamos enfrente de tu casa, así que fue un placer verte de nuevo, adiós. – dijo y apresuró el paso.

- No, no espera, te acompaño a tu casa, no sea que hayas olvidado el como llegar. –repuso en tono sarcástico la ojiazul

- No te molestes llegué ayer y creo recordar como llegar a mi propia casa – replicó siguiendo con el tono sarcástico empezado por la chica. – además no quiero que te canses, se ve que no tienes muy buena condición, lo noté hace un rato cuando empezaste a correr hacia mí.

- Descuida, no es ninguna molestia, y si no quieres que me fatigue basta con que caminemos lentamente, así puedes contarme tu larga historia.

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de eso forzosamente? – dijo con una expresión de hastío.

- Pues no, puedes comenzar contándome otra cosa, al fin y al cabo tenemos mucho tiempo y muchas cosas que platicar, no te había visto en años.

- ¿Cómo que mucho tiempo? Estamos ya muy cerca de mi casa – dijo el chico temiendo que su recién encontrada amiga quisiera pasar y tomar el té o algo así.

- Si pero mi escuela queda como a 3 calles de la tuya, y podemos acompañarnos para regresar a nuestras casas, ¿tu vas en colegio de varones no?

- Si pero hasta donde se, yo salgo más tarde.

- No te preocupes puedo esperarte – diciendo esto la chica puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Uhmm bien como quieras...

Platicaron durante un momento de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron frente a la enorme reja de la mansión Hiwatari, la cual estaba entreabierta por lo que Kai vio el momento perfecto para deshacerse de su incomoda acompañante.

- Parece que ya llegamos, te invitaría a pasar pero... ¿¡Qué es eso!? – dijo señalando en dirección opuesta a la mansión.

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo la chica mientras volteaba hacia donde Kai le señalaba, el cual aprovechando la distracción se escabulló rápidamente dentro de la casa cerrando la reja. – ¿qué? Yo no veo nada.

-Uhmm parece que se fue, bueno hasta luego Natalia.

Dicho esto se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su mansión escuchando al fondo la voz de la chica diciendo "Me las vas a pagar Hiwatari!! Ya verás mañana!"


	4. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 4 ¿Amigos?**

- Hiwatari, ¿me puede decir que es eso tan interesante que observa por la ventana? – replicó el profesor al ver a Kai distraído mirando por la ventana.

- No es nada – contestó altivamente

- Entonces haga favor de atender a la clase y deje de estar en las nubes como ha hecho todo el día.

Como todos los días la chica se encontraba ahí sentada en una banca del parque en la acera de enfrente, al pie del cañón, esperando que el peliazul terminara sus clases. El dueño del fénix se había resignado ya a que todos los días tendría la compañía de la obstinada castaña, por más que tratara de huir de ella, aún cuando él saliera por la puerta trasera, por una ventana, por el drenaje o por cualquier otro sitio, la chica siempre encontraba la forma de interceptarlo, para después envolverse en otra interminable plática en las que queriendo o no Kai terminaba por participar y contarle algunos de sus más íntimos secretos a la chica.

- ¡Ya estuvo bien Hiwatari! Si no le interesa mi clase, salga por favor y espéreme en el pasillo.

Sin mucho ánimo el chico se levantó del pupitre y salió del salón, no podía reprochar nada después de todo el tipo tenía razón, a Kai no le interesaba la clase y tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que pensar. Además, ¿que era lo peor que podía pasar? Solo recibiría unos cuantos regaños y un largo sermón del porqué es importante estudiar la historia, y se desharía del maestro.

- Y bien Hiwatari, ¿me puede decir que es aquello que lo mantiene distraído de mi clase?

- Algo que no es de su incumbencia.

- Mire – replicó el profesor en un tono muy poco amable- bastante he soportado su soberbia todo este tiempo, y si no me quiere decir el porqué de ella, será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca y piense acerca de su actitud mientras ayuda al bibliotecario a ordenar los nuevos libros que llegaron la semana pasada, así tendrá bastante tiempo para reflexionar.

- ¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no, no soy un empleado.

- Es un castigo señor Hiwatari, no se supone que sea divertido.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada!- dijo interrumpiendo- y más vale que no salga de aquí hasta que todos los libros estén en perfecto orden.

- ¡Hmph!

Mientras se encontraba en la biblioteca Kai pensó que después de todo, aquello del castigo no sería tan malo, al menos se libraría por un día de la chica, aunque en cierta forma también le inquietaba lo que pensaría Natalia al ver que su acompañante no llegaba, podría pensar que algo le había pasado a Kai y podía estar preocupada por él.

Eran casi las 6 pm, ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 aburridas horas de redactar fichas y acomodar libros, pero al fin estaban terminando, era extraño, pero ayudar al anciano bibliotecario se había sentido bien. Los dos salieron de la escuela que a esa hora estaba casi ya vacía, el viejo se despidió y agradeció la ayuda y se fue en sentido contrario al que se dirigía Kai, quien notó que alguien se acercaba a él.

- Por fin sales, ¡ya era hora!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo molesto.

- ¿Qué parece? Esperándote – respondió la chica en el mismo tono – Iósiv me dijo que te habían castigado así que decidí esperarte.

- Pues te debiste haber ido, está haciendo mucho frío.

- Tu tan amable como siempre ¿verdad?, por cierto hablando del frío ¿donde está tu abrigo?

- ... creo que lo dejé en el colegio – dijo mirando sus ropas, era cierto no llevaba su abrigo puesto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- Entonces ven acá – dijo la chica abriendo su enorme abrigo de piel café, para que Kai se cobijara también con él.

- Así estoy bien.

- Bien, por mi puedes morirte de frío – abotonó de nuevo su abrigo – pero al menos toma esto – dijo mostrando un contenedor de cartón con 2 vasos con café.

- No gracias.

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Que no puedes aceptar algo bueno que venga de otra persona?, además ya te lo compré, y si no te apuras se va a enfriar.

- Hmph – exclamó mientras tomaba lo que la chica le daba.

Y así, como todos los días, se fueron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas, lo único diferente era que esta vez ya era más tarde y que ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo iban caminando tomando sus bebidas.

- Y... ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? -dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Uhmm? ¿De que?

- Para que te castigaran.

- Ah, nada.

- ¿Nada? No se suele castigar a alguien por hace nada.

- Pues ya ves que si.

- Típico de ti – dijo molesta – nunca me cuentas nada.

- Por estar distraído en la clase, bien ya te lo dije, ¿feliz?

- Sí – dijo sonriente la ojiazul, era difícil que Kai respondiera sus inquisitivas preguntas – ¿y en que pensabas?

- ... - el peliazul sólo se limitó a dirigirle una fría mirada.

- ¡Vamos dime! – dijo sonriéndole de nuevo- tu siempre te ves muy pensativo, siempre me pregunto en lo que estarás pensando.

- No creo que te interese.

- Claro que me interesa, somos amigos ¿no?

- ... - ¿Amigos? Kai nunca lo había pensado así, desde que había vuelto a Rusia solo la había visto como "su molesta vecina", aunque pensándolo bien en el pasado lo habían sido y aunque Kai no era una persona de tener amigos, Natalia y él bien podían volver a serlo.

- Hmmm ya veo, no dices nada – dijo la chica bajando la mirada – entonces supongo que no lo somos...

- No, no es eso... es que... tu... tu ¿qué harías si quieres a alguien que está lejos?

- Pues... - la chica saltó de la melancolía a la confusión, no se esperaba una pregunta así por parte del peliazul - ...pues no se, supongo que haría lo posible por estar cerca de esa persona, iría hacia donde ella está.

- ¿Y si no puedes? – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Pues creo que haría que ella viniera hacia a mi...

Kai ya no dijo nada, aunque su mirada se serenó. Por el contrario, Natalia estaba bastante confundida, ¿a quién podía referirse Kai con su pregunta?

Se volvieron a quedar callados, ahora ambos caminaban pensativos; normalmente y exceptuando el primer día que Natalia acompañó a Kai hasta la mansión Hiwatari, lo que hacían era volver de la escuela, Natalia se quedaba en su casa, y Kai seguía su camino, pero ese día, a causa de la imprevista pregunta de Kai, ambos jóvenes sólo siguieron caminando, hasta que a causa de los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer, Natalia se percató que había seguido su camino un poco más de la cuenta.

- ¡Rayos!, creo que yo tenía que detenerme un poco más atrás.

- Y acaba de comenzar a nevar.

- Sí, más vale que me apresure a regresar a mi casa antes de que se ponga peor.

- Mejor deberías pasar, y que un chofer te lleve a tu casa.

- "¿Pasar, y qué un chofer te lleve a tu casa? ¡Esto es nuevo!" – pensó para sí Natalia, no había recibido un ofrecimiento para entrar por parte de Kai y mucho menos para que un chofer la llevara desde... bueno desde que eran niños – No, será mejor que me vaya, mi casa no está lejos ¿recuerdas?, está como a...

- Como a casi un kilómetro – repuso irónicamente el peliazul.

- ¡Bahh! No es tanto, si puedo llegar.

- Ahora quien es la que no acepta nada bueno de otra persona ¿ehh?– dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

- Esta bien, vamos.

* * *

Bueno, ahora sí ya quedó, son los 4 capítulos que llevo, ya se que el fic no está muy bueno que digamos, pero ya saben, es practicamente el primero que hago, así que se aceptan sugerencias.

Por último gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias! a tí por leer esta pseudo-obra literaria y si puedes deja un review :)


	5. Como en los viejos tiempos

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero mi computadora no sirve, creo que eso de instalar y desinstalar tanto el juego de los sims por fin termino de descomponerla, pero bueno, estoy en un cibercafé así que mejor me voy apurando a terminar el cap.

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews, son muy importantes para saber que opinan, así que aquí les contesto:

hikaru-chan15: Gracias por el consejo, y si deberías escribir tus fics es divertido!!! en especial cuando ya no sabes como continuarlo y te pones a pensar por horas y horas como seguirlo :p , ahh y prometo que terminaré el fic sólo que vayanme diciendo que les gusta y que no para que no quede aburrido.

Annya Hiwattari: No, no, no lo hará aunque creo que si va a haber algo de eso, pero al final el neko y Kai vivirán felices para siempre :D.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Gracias por la opinión, es importante, no te preocupes pretendo que salga Ray ya en este cap, o no se se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas, pero trataré de ponerlo, o si no prometo que ya en el que sigue sale. Ahh y de lo de Kai, se porta así porque extraña a su amado neko y por eso se la vive en las nubes, pero ya pronto se volverá muy parlanchín (o eso espero), es que no se, por su personalidad hacer hablar a Kai se me ha vuelto dificil.

Skarlet-Camil: Hey gracias! eres muy amable, bueno aqui ya va el siguiente cap (que espero que el final salga bien porque aqui con tanta gente como que no me inspiro :S).

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5 Como en los viejos tiempos**

- Joven Kai, que bueno que llega, su abuelo lo ha estado esperando –dijo el mayordomo.

- ¿Ya llegó mi nieto? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos, con un tono de enojo.

- Si señor.

- Más vale que me vaya Kai, tu abuelo no parece estar muy contento. – dijo la castaña a su acompañante un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar Kai? –continuó la voz, mientras se iba acercando hacia la entrada. –Deberías avisar cuando vayas a... - se detuvo al percatarse que su nieto estaba acompañado- ¿Acaso eres Natalia Tereshkova?

- Ahh... ahmm... sí señor, buenas noches.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos visitas? – reprendió el viejo dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

- Lo siento señor, es que usted...

- No, no se preocupe Sr. Hiwatari, yo ya me iba – interrumpió la nerviosa chica.

- Por supuesto que no chiquilla, tienes mucho que explicar. –repuso Voltaire.

- "¿QUEEEE?" – pensó para sí la chica – ehmm... disculpe señor pero no lo comprendo.

- Me refiero a que no puedes irte sin contarme que ha sido de ti y tu familia en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a cenar?, así podremos hablar, además no puedes irte con esta tormenta.

- "fiuhhh! pensé que el viejo iba a mandar soltar a los perros"- pensaba Natalia-pues... me gustaría pero...

- No te preocupes por la tormenta abuelo, le ofrecí que un chofer la llevaría a su casa –interrumpió Kai.

- No, ningún pero, te quedarás a cenar, si quieres puedes llamar por teléfono a tu casa– dijo el imponente Voltaire – ¡Como has crecido!, no sabía que tu y Kai se veían de nuevo, es un gusto que tenga nuevas amistades.

Voltaire estuvo haciendo varias preguntas a Natalia durante la cena, a las cuales la chica contestaba un tanto torpemente, tenía muchas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y entre ellas estaba el ver a un Voltaire tan pero tan amable. Por fuera aún seguía siendo el mismo viejo imponente y orgulloso, pero definitivamente algo en su trato había cambiado y mucho.

- Abuelo, ¿no te parece que ya fue suficiente? –dijo Kai, hacía ya un rato que habían terminado de cenar y el viejo no paraba de abrumar a su invitada con sus preguntas.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kai? – dijo Voltaire.

- Me parece que ya has cansado con tus preguntas a Natalia, además ya es muy tarde.

- No, claro que no, no se preocupe – dijo la chica, a pesar que ya estaba bastante aturdida con todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a la mansión Hiwatari.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón Kai, ya es algo tarde, fue un placer Natalia.- repuso Voltaire.

- El placer fue mío, gracias por la cena.

- Creo que no necesito decirte que eres bienvenida a venir cuando quieras.

- Muchas gracias.

- Yo me retiro, Kai acompaña a tu invitada para que la lleven a su casa – dijo Voltaire mientras se iba.

- Sí abuelo.

**

* * *

**

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la entrada a esperar a uno de los autos para llevar a Natalia.

- Disculpa la intromisión de mi abuelo, últimamente ha estado muy extraño.

- "¡Vaya que sí!"- pensó la chica- Esta bien, no te preocupes.

- Parece que ya está listo el auto –dijo el peliazul, tratando de romper el silencio.

- Sí... gracias por todo lo de hoy.

- De nada.

- Bueno me voy, nos vemos el lunes. – dijo la chica despidiéndose.

- Sí... oye... - dijo Kai, mientras la chica entraba en el auto.

- Dime...

- Creo que no te di las gracias por esperarme cuando salí de la escuela.

- Ahhh... pues... no fue nada, ha... hasta luego. –dijo sonrojándose.

- Adiós.

**

* * *

**

Natalia llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, todo en ese día había sido muy singular; desde el estar de nuevo en la mansión Hiwatari, aunado a la extraña pregunta que había hecho Kai antes de llegar, hasta el encontrarse con un Voltaire tan diferente al que había conocido en los últimos años.

Pasaban ya de las 10 de la noche y la chica no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en especial en esa pregunta, no podía sacarla de su cabeza y estaba realmente molestándola, así que decidió dormir para poner fin a sus pensamientos aunque fuera sólo por un rato ya que seguramente al despertar comenzarían a atormentarla de nuevo. Pero por más que lo intentó, no logró conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué harías si quieres a alguien que está lejos? – se preguntaba la chica, que al no poder dormir se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación para mirar los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo- pero... ¿a quien se refiere con eso?

Tal vez se refiere a sus amigos de los Bladebreakers o a alguien que conoció en uno de sus viajes... pero cuando yo dije que simplemente iría hacia donde esa persona estuviera, él me dijo que no podía, pero no veo por qué, él tiene suficiente dinero como para costearse un viaje al fin del mundo... Aunque supe que a su abuelo no le agradan esos chicos, tal vez por eso él no puede ir a verlos. O tal vez no se refería a ellos, puede que sea a sus padres... aunque después de tanto tiempo creo que ya debe haber superado su pérdida.

También recuerdo que cuando le dije que si no podía ir a donde esa persona estuviera hiciera que la ella viniera hacia él, siento que después de eso se tranquilizó bastante, ¿será que piensa traer a esa persona?

¿Pero quién puede ser?, tal vez sí es uno de los Bladebreakers, pero... ¿por qué ponerse así? ¿No puede conformarse con simplemente llamarlos por teléfono?, además no creo que se trate de alguno de ellos, porque si al viejo no le agradan, no creo que vaya a traerlos y meterlos en su mansión, su abuelo se infartaría...

Aunque ahora que lo pienso el viejo ha cambiado bastante, recuerdo que los últimos años se portaba aterrador, hoy estuvo bastante amable, no pensé que me invitara a cenar... estar de nuevo en esa casa me trajo muchos recuerdos...

La chica seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido, y los rostros de todas las posibles personas que podrían ser "esa persona" pasaban por su cabeza. Después de un rato el tanto poner a funcionar a su cerebro comenzó a cobrar efectos, así que decidió volver a la cama y tratar de dormir.

- Y... y que tal si lo que dijo no significa lo que yo pienso... - pensaba mientras se cubría con las sábanas- no, no lo creo... o tal vez sí, puede que eso de "alguien que está lejos" sea una algo como una metáfora, tal vez no se refiere a lejos de distancia, si no simplemente a alguien con quien está disgustado o que piensa que no le correspondería... y si se refiera a... no, no lo creo, sería demasiada suerte...

**

* * *

**

Uhmm creo que me extendí un poco, a ver si no quedó muy aburrido, quería sacar ya en este capítulo a Ray, pero creo que me emocioné demasiado con lo último, espero que no se aburran, si quieren que le cambie o agregue algo ahí me dejan un reviewie, en el proximo cap ya saldrá nuestro querido Ray.


	6. Confusión

Disculparán la porquería de capítulo que viene a continuación, yo se que con todo lo que me tardé esperaban algo mejor, pero esto se ha vuelto bastante difícil, se me fue la inspiración. Leí la historia completa y leí también sus reviews; y juntando lo que ya iba, los reviews y lo que le seguía, la verdad es que me di cuenta que a como yo la tenía planeada estaba muy sosa y sin sentido, así que estas últimas semanas estuve pensando como seguirle y ay!!! fue un caos, no encontraba la manera de seguir y que el fic no se fuera al caño, y mi locura llegó a tal grado que hasta me puse a hacer diagramas de la relación entre los personajes y muchas cosas estúpidas, hasta que al final me di cuenta que habían pasado 2 largas semanas y no había escrito ni una sola palabra, después volví a leer sus reviews, y ohh!! de verdad que resultaron bastante útiles, me dieron idea de cómo seguir y volví a escribir, aunque la verdad no me gustó como quedó, es largo y redundante, desde la parte en que comienza a llover ya no me gusta, como que mi calidad de escritura ha decaído (si es que aún podía decaer más), pero bueno aquí está ya el capítulo, lo que sigue ya lo tengo medio pensado así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar.

Antes de seguir, les contesto sus reviews, porque en verdad me resultaron muy muy muy útiles.

Hikaru-chan15: Hey! tu fic me agrada :D es muy original, y si, yo creo que si lo acabas, vas bien, tienes muchas ideas.

cidmil jercoy: Pues creo que en este cap ya sabrán (aunque creo que ya se lo imaginan) quien es la persona que Kai quiere, y sí, él debería ser más amable, pero ya sabes así es nuestro querido y calido Kai.

Kainekito: Jaja, si lei tu bio veo que te gusta mucho el KxR, y viendo tu review y todos en los que pedían que saque a Ray me dieron ideas, y sí, seria bueno ser amigas :).

Galy: Si Natalia se está enamorando de Kai, pero jajaja en este cap me encargaré de bajarla de la nube, me da pena por ella, pero el Neko y Kai deben estar juntos... bueno al menos en este fic, si lo acabo (no, no, no, nada de 'si lo acabo' tengo que acabarlo!!) tal vez luego haga otro que no sea yaoi.

Skarlet-neko-jin: Ya aquí viene por fin el Neko, es más el cap empieza con algo de él.

Annya Hiwattari: Pues me acuerdo que en el otro cap te dije que tal vez si habría algo de NxK, pero ya me estoy arrepintiendo, así que lo más seguro es que no lo haya, bueno pero don't worry, habiéndolo o no, al final Ray y Kai quedarán juntos.

Talía Ivanov: Gracias, tu review también me dio ideas, y si es cierto como que hubo mucho de Natalia, y nada de los demás, trataré de distribuir mejor este asunto.

Oriko Asakura-Tao Lee: Jajajaja si pobrecita xD!!! Jajja bueno, aquí ya casi viene el encuentro con Ray espero que no salga tan mal.

**Capítulo 6 Confusión**

En su asiento del avión, un chico se preguntaba si lo que hacía era lo correcto...

**Flashback**

- "De nuevo"- se decía el chico a sí mismo – "Esta es la última noche que los Bladebreakers estamos juntos, mañana iremos al aeropuerto a dejar a Max para que vuelva con su madre, y seguramente el próximo en regresar a su país seré yo".

El chico se levantó de su bolsa de dormir (o como sea que se llamen esas como camitas) y miró un poco molesto cómo dormían el resto de sus compañeros. ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran descansando tan tranquilos si al día siguiente los Bladebreakers dejarían de existir?

Salió del dojo para tomar un poco de aire, se sentó en el corredor que daba frente al estanque y regresó a sus meditaciones. Odiaba las despedidas, y mañana sería una de ellas, irían a despedir a Max, y así, uno a uno los Bladebreakers se separarían otra vez, y quién sabe si algún día volverían a estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Envidiaba que todos, de una forma u otra, tuvieran un lugar donde vivir en Tokio, él era el único que no tenía ni una razón, ni un lugar a donde llegar; Max podría volver a visitar a su padre y quedarse en su casa, y Kai... bien el quizá no tenía una razón para volver, pero sí tenía su gran mansión, y si alguna vez le apetecía algo de comida japonesa podía tomar un avión y llegar a ordenarla desde su casa. Aunque no estaba seguro si Kai iba a volver a Rusia, después de todo el estaba actualmente estudiando en Japón, y además no creía que tuviera muchas ganas de volver al lado de su abuelo.

- ¿No puedes dormir Ray? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico volteó y se encontró con el capitán de su equipo recargado en un pilar en su habitual posición cabizbaja y con los brazos cruzados.

- "Seguramente lo desperté cuando salí" – pensó el chico- No, ¿te desperté verdad?, lo siento.

- No, ya estaba despierto.

- ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

- Sí, sólo que no quería hacerlo... y ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido el chico de ojos color ámbar.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

- Ahh, no creo que te interese.

- Bien, buenas noches entonces.- dijo el peliazul retirándose.

- Disculpa no quise ser grosero, no te vayas...-dijo el chico de cabellera morena, mientras el otro regresaba y se sentaba a su lado- La verdad es que estaba pensando en que mañana dejaremos de ser un equipo otra vez y...

- ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? –interrumpió Kai.

- "Sabía que no lo entendería" – se reprochó a sí mismo Ray- Pues sí, es que ya no nos vamos a ver más, ¿que a ti no te importa?

- Por favor Ray, nadie va a morir, solo nos vamos a separar.

-Ya lo se pero... no olvídalo...

No supo que decir, en realidad Kai tenía razón, para algunos sería triste separarse, pero definitivamente no era el fin del mundo, con algo de organización bien podrían reunirse en otras ocasiones. Aunque ese pensamiento había sido bastante alentador, no tenía la certeza de que en verdad fuera a cumplirse, además con todo el tiempo que habían convivido separarse se tornaba muy difícil, Ray tenía un gran aprecio por sus compañeros, aunque ese sentimiento en cierta manera era diferente hacia Kai, por la simple razón de que él era diferente al resto de las personas; algo en su semblante y en su manera de actuar hacían que Ray se sintiera atraído de manera extraña a todo lo relativo a Kai.

- Si tan grande es tu deseo de quedarte podrías...- esa frase hizo que Ray volviera la vista hacia Kai-... podrías seguirte quedando aquí con Tyson.

- Ahhh –en la voz del chino era evidente un tono de decepción un 'podrías quedarte en mi casa' era más bien lo que esperaba escuchar de labios de Kai- no se, no lo creo, no quiero dar molestias.

- También podrías hablar con el Sr. Dickenson, para quedarte en la BBA.- dijo fijando sus ojos en la melancólica mirada del chino.

- Si tal vez... - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- O podrías quedarte en m...- (tuick, tuick) gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer formando círculos en la superficie del estanque, lo que hizo que Kai se concienciara de lo que estaba a punto de decir- ...ehh... parece que va a llover, será mejor que regresemos a dormir.

**Fin del flashback**

- ¿Gusta algo de tomar? – las palabras de la azafata hicieron que Ray saliera de su retrospección.

- Ahhh no gracias, estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? Tenemos jugo, soda, café...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miraba por la ventana de nuevo, pero esta vez era demasiado temprano para que Natalia ya estuviera allí, sólo miraba porque le agradaba pensar mientras contemplaba los árboles bañados de nieve y las fachadas de las viejas casas teñidas con la blanca espuma invernal. Por fin llegaba el día en que sus pensamientos lo dejarían de atormentar; en unas horas aclararía aquello que había ocurrido y que lo mantenía confundido desde que había regresado de Japón.

Se reprochaba a sí mismo, si en vez de haber huido de la situación se hubiera quedado a aclarar las cosas, no habría pasado los últimos meses en medio de esa campal lucha entre sus sentimientos y su razón, aunque en ese momento, dado lo acontecido parecía que la mejor solución sería la de alejarse de todo...

**Flashback**

Corría agitadamente con rumbo a su mansión, su mente no podía concebir lo que acababa de pasar, estaba huyendo, era la primera vez que había tenido que huir de algo, y no era que alguien lo siguiera, estaba escapando del hecho de que aquello que hacía un instante había ocurrido era reprobable, iba en contra de todo lo que él creía, o al menos la sociedad le había hecho creer... pero extrañamente, por un segundo, mientras ocurría, se sintió feliz... ¿feliz? quizá no era la palabra para describirlo, pero aquello había sido una sensación muy extraña, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes, aunque sólo duró un instante, ya que su razón se encargó, de golpe, de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Llegó y se topó de frente con la reja de su casa, esta cerraba, no se detuvo a pedirle al encargado que la abriera, prefirió saltarla porque sabía que si por un momento se detenía su mente lo obligaría a volver al lugar del que había huido dejando a aquel chico confundido. Continuó corriendo hasta llegar a la estancia...

- Joven ¿pasa algo? – preguntó una empleada.

- Nada. –aún respiraba agitado- acércame el teléfono.

- Claro, aquí tiene, ¿esta seguro que no le pasa nada joven Kai?

- Sí, retírate.- tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que ya conocía muy bien.

- Hola.

- Abuelo, soy Kai.

- Lo se ¿qué pasa?

- Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos y... estaré allá mañana por la mañana.

- Me alegra que lo hayas reconsiderado hijo.

**Fin del flashback**

- Entonces, la Revolución Francesa se dio entre los años de 1789 y 1799, ¿cierto Hiwatari? –preguntó el profesor

- ...

- Y bien Kai ¿que nos dice?, ¿Kai?... ¡Hiwatari! –gritó el profesor al percatarse que Kai ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

- ...- Kai salió de sus pensamientos y miró confundido al maestro.

- ¿Cierto o falso? – preguntó de nuevo el profesor.

- ...cierto... - susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

- Cierto. – contestó Kai.

- Correcto... y puede decirme ¿cuál fue la pregunta que le hice?

- ... - hizo una pausa esperando que su antiguo benefactor lo ayudara de nuevo.

- Lo escucho, Hiwatari. –interrumpió el maestro.

- Si usted hizo la pregunta, ¿no cree que también debería saberlo?

- Kai...- decía llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ...todos pueden salir al receso, excepto usted Hiwatari, acérquese por favor.

- Sí...

- ¿Que pasa?

- Que pasa ¿de que?

- Hiwatari –dijo aspirando profundamente y aflojando su corbata- pensé que en estos últimos días se había dado un cambio en su comportamiento, pero veo que no, ¿tiene algo que decir a su favor?

-...

- Ya veo... en ese caso, escuché que el jardinero ha estado teniendo mucho trabajo, así que ¿por qué no hace algo bueno y le ayuda después de clases?, así puede aprovechar ese tiempo para reflexionar como la última vez.

-...

- ¡Vaya! al menos esta vez no hubo ningún reproche, admiro su actitud Kai, lo espero a las 3:00 en la sala de maestros para asignarle su tarea.

- "¿3:00?"- esa hora le sonaba familiar – ¡No! no puede, no hoy – dijo exaltado.

- Ya se había tardado, ¿ahora cuál es la excusa?

- ¿Podría ser otro día?, tengo un compromiso a esa hora.

- Y se puede saber ¿cuál es?

-...

- Hmmm –dijo moviendo la cabeza en muestra de desapruebo – como dije, lo espero a las 3:00.

Kai pasó casi todo el receso tratando de persuadir al maestro de cambiar de opinión, pero no logró conseguirlo, era imprescindible faltar a esa cita, pensó en alguna forma de salir junto con los demás sin que su profesor lo notara, qué importaban un castigo o dos más si con eso lograba llegar a su compromiso; pero con todo lo que había pasado seguramente él se le anticiparía y le notificaría al personal de seguridad para que no le permitieran la salida. Tenía un gran problema, ¿cómo podría solucionar 2 asuntos al mismo tiempo?, sólo se le ocurrió una opción para salir del problema.

- "¿?"- Natalia sentía el vibrar de un objeto en el bolsillo de su abrigo, lo tomó para ver de qué se trataba- "Es una llamada de Kai ¿qué querrá?... lo que sea, tendrá que esperar, no puedo contestar ahora"

Presionó un botón en su teléfono para rechazar la llamada, pasando unos segundos comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, repitió la operación, pero la llamada de Kai persistía.

- "Tal vez es importante" –pensó- ¿Puedo salir un momento?- preguntó a su maestro.

- Sí.

- Gracias.

Natalia salió al pasillo para disponerse a llamar a Kai, pero antes de hacerlo, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

- Kai, ¿qué quieres?, estaba en clases.

- Seguí tu consejo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿cuál consejo?

- El otro día, cuando caminábamos, dijiste que hiciera que esa persona viniera hacia a mí y lo hice.

-... - por un momento no entendía lo que Kai decía- Ahhh ¿y para eso me llamaste? – dijo en un tono entre molesto y decepcionado.

- Escucha, tengo poco tiempo, y necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Esa persona... llega hoy a las 3:00, ¿podrías recogerla en el aeropuerto?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que no lo haces tú?

- Tendré un contratiempo y no podré estar ahí a esa hora, por favor, necesito que hagas eso por mí. –dijo en un tono casi de súplica, que Natalia nunca le había escuchado.

- Está bien, pero sólo tengo que hacer eso ¿cierto?

- Sí, llega a las 3:00 p.m. en el vuelo 203 de aerolíneas del pacífico.

- Allí estaré.

- Tengo que irme, adiós.

- Adi... - la comunicación se había cortado- Ahhh claro ¡que bien!, ni siquiera me dio un 'gracias Natalia'.

Natalia volvió a su clase, pensando en lo que había hablado con Kai, si ella iba a recoger a esa persona, era seguro que de quien se trataba no era ella pero...

- "¡Un momento!"- Natalia saltó de su pupitre, haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en ella.

- ¿Pasa algo Natalia? – preguntó el profesor.

- No, no es nada, ¿puedo salir de nuevo?

- Ehmm... – el maestro se detuvo a mirar a la agitada chica- Está bien, pero no tardes.

Salió de nuevo pensando en que cosas como esas sólo le ocurrían a ella, había aceptado ir a recoger a aquella persona y no tenía su nombre, tenía el vuelo, la hora de llegada y la aerolínea, pero ¿qué ganaba con eso?, no podía llegar y preguntarle a todas las personas 'Disculpa, ¿eres amiga de Kai Hiwatari?, porque si es así vengo a recogerte'. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kai para preguntarle, pero por más intentos que hizo no logró comunicarse.

- "Seguramente lo apagó para regresar a clase... y... ¿ahora que hago?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Terminando las clases, llamó a su casa para que el chofer la llevara al aeropuerto, pero aún tenía el pequeño problema de no saber a quién tenía que recoger.

- "¿Qué voy a hacer?, encima de que tengo que ir por esa tipa, ni siquiera se quién es, y si no la recojo, Kai nunca me lo va a perdonar, se oía muy preocupado cuando me llamó para ir por ella."

Con todo lo que había pasado, Natalia se había hecho a la idea de que Kai sufría por una chica y que seguramente esa persona a la que tanto anhelaba era o había sido su novia. Ese pensamiento la atormentaba demasiado, los últimos meses que había pasado juntos habían sido maravillosos, y la amistad que habían comenzado, hacía mucho tiempo que había cambiado por otro sentimiento, al menos por parte de Natalia, y el pensar que había otra persona que ocupara el corazón de Kai, hacía que muchos sentimientos se mezclaran en su cabeza.

- "Creo que voy a esperar a que las personas de ese vuelo salgan, y cuando vea que quedan pocas, tendré que comenzar a preguntarles si conocen a Kai... ¿y si me equivoco y llevo a otra persona? ¡ay!, esto no hubiera pasado si Kai se hubiera fijado en mi... – su mirada se tornó melancólica- ...pero seguramente soy muy poco para él..."

- Llegamos señorita Natalia, ¿la acompaño?- la voz del chofer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- No, espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento.

Salió del auto y miró la hora, las 2:40, era la hora de salida de Kai, tomó de nuevo su teléfono y llamó pero aún no contestaba, pensó en cómo podía haber olvidado decirle un detalle tan importante, pero aún así no le preocupó demasiado, seguramente para la hora en que llegaba el vuelo Kai ya habría encendido su teléfono y podría preguntarle y reclamarle el haber sido tan descuidado. Se dirigió hacia los monitores para buscar el vuelo.

'203 - Aerolineas del Pacífico – ADELANTADO – llegada 2:30'

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya llegó! – marcó de nuevo el número de Kai – Vamos, ¡contesta!

Se dirigió al mostrador de la aerolínea, para ver si conseguía algo de información acerca del vuelo.

- Disculpe, ¿ya llegó el vuelo 203?

- Así es, llegó hace unos momentos a la pista, sus pasajeros son las personas que vienen por aquel pasillo– contestó el dependiente.

- Gracias.

Natalia se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado, observó con atención a las personas que desfilaban por el pasillo, pero ninguna le parecía familiar, miraba como algunos se reunían con otras personas y se retiraban, y como otros pasaban directo hacia la salida. Continuó mirando hasta que vio a una persona con una vestimenta muy particular, que movía su cabeza en distintas direcciones como si estuviese buscando a alguien; era un chico alto, portaba ropas chinas y tenía una larga cabellera negra.

- "Me parece que he visto a ese chico en algún lado... claro, es Ray de los Bladebreakers, o al menos se le parece mucho, me voy a acercar tal vez él sabe algo de la amiga de Kai"

Se acercó lentamente, dudando en si era Ray o no, el chico se mantenía buscando a alguien con la mirada. Al fin, después de mucho inspeccionarlo, Natalia se decidió y lo tomó por un hombro.

- Hola, tu eres Ray ¿verdad?

- Sí...- Ray la miró con extrañeza- ¿tu quién eres?.

- Me llamo Natalia, soy amiga de Kai y me preguntaba si...

- ¿De Kai? – dijo interrumpiéndola.

- Sí, me preguntaba sí podrías ayudarme, es que Kai no pudo venir y me envió a recoger a una persona, pero no me dijo de quién se trataba, y no se si tu sepas de quién sea.

- ¿Y por qué no pudo venir? – dijo con una inquisitiva mirada.

- No lo se, sólo me dijo que tenía un contratiempo y que si podía hacerle el favor de recoger a esa persona.

- Pues creo que ya la encontraste.

- ¿Qué? – esa última respuesta de Ray había desecho la teoría Natalia- Tú... tú eres... ¿me disculpas un momento?

- Claro –Ray miró confundido la extraña actitud de la chica.

Natalia se alejó un poco de Ray y tomó de nuevo su teléfono, esperando que Kai por fin le contestara, había muchas cosas en su cabeza, la llegada de Ray significaba que aquella persona por la que Kai sufría tanto era él, eso en cierta forma la tranquilizaba porque entonces no se trataba de una chica, pero... entonces si era Ray, acaso significaba que...

- Hola.

- Hasta que te dignas a contestarme Kai.- dijo molesta

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No me dijiste a quién tenía que recoger.

- ¿No lo hice?

- ¡NO! -replicó realmente molesta- Pero olvídalo ya, estoy con él.

- ¿Estas con Ray?

- Sí, ¿es él a quién quieres?

- ...

- Bueno Kai –dijo decepcionada- ya lo recogí, ¿ahora qué hago con él?

- ¿Podrías estar con él un rato?, creo que voy a tardar un poco aquí.

- Está bien.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno ya estuvo, les dije que no me había gustado, se me hace un poco aburrido todo lo del aeropuerto, pero espero que para el próximo capítulo me vuelva la inspiración :P y ya me quede mejor.


	7. Polos opuestos

Hola!!! ¡Oh cielos! Me tardé más de un mes en actualizar (y recuerdo que había dicho que no me iba a tardar :P) pero es que tuve que hacer muchas cosas y no me daba tiempo de escribir, y aparte la inspiración me abandonó, pero afortunadamente ayer y antier regresó y pude terminar el capítulo. Quedó muy largo, en la historia quería avanzar más pero una amiga me dijo que le fastidiaba cuando los capítulos eran tan largos, aunque a mí en lo personal se me hace que entre más largos mejor, pero bueno... cada quien, en fin aquí está el capítulo, espero que no hayan perdido el interés por todo lo que me tardé, aunque si es así pues lo tengo bien merecido por no organizar mi tiempo :P, ahh si hice un mini resumen de los anteriores, porque hasta cuando yo estaba escribiendo se me olvidaba y lo tenia que volver a leer para entenderle, así que para que no se pierdan se los dejo.

Kai está hablando con Natalia y empiezan a recordar cosas. Un día Natalia habla con Kai y el le pregunta que ¿qué haría si quisiera a alguien que está lejos?, a lo que ella responde que haría lo posible por encontrarse con esa persona, después de esa plática Kai comienza a portarse extraño. Un día le llama a Natalia por teléfono para pedirle que recogiera en el aeropuerto a esa "persona que quiere" porque él estaba castigado y no podía ir, Natalia se desilusiona porque ella pensaba que esa persona era ella, resignada va el aeropuerto y se topa con que la persona que Kai esperaba era Ray.

Bueno :P creo que el resumen no quedó muy explícito, mejor ya les dejo con el capítulo. (ahh si, contesto los reviews abajito)

**Capítulo 7 Polos opuestos**

Ray se mantenía observando a la chica gritando furiosa a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado del teléfono, pero al terminar de hablar su semblante cambió y se tornó melancólico, la chica guardó su teléfono y se encaminó de nuevo hacia Ray, con una actitud muy diferente a la que tenía cuando se había presentado.

- Disculpa... hablé con Kai, no puede venir ahora, me pidió que estuviera un rato contigo, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

- Pues supongo que tengo que buscar un lugar en donde quedarme. –dijo el chino.

- ¿No te quedarás con Kai?- preguntó la chica.

- Ahmm... pues no...

- "¿No?"- la respuesta del chino extrañó a Natalia, pensaba que si Kai había invitado a Ray a venir, lo más lógico era que se quedara con él, aunque después recordó que Kai y su abuelo no eran precisamente personas hospitalarias. – Bueno entonces vamos.

**

* * *

**

- ¡Hmph! –exclamó mientras se colocaba un par de guantes- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar arrancando esta maldita hierba.

El chico estaba bastante molesto, y el clima y las circunstancias no lo estaban ayudando, había tenido que posponer lo que había estado esperando tantos días por un absurdo castigo y lo que más le inquietaba era lo que estarían pensando Ray y Natalia.

Por un lado, no podía dejar de pensar en el tono de melancolía que había escuchado en las últimas palabras de Natalia, él sospechaba que la ojiazul sentía algo más por él; lo notaba en el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo miraba y en cómo se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba, al principio quiso creer que su actitud era normal, él no convivía normalmente con chicas de esa edad y pensó que tal vez todas se comportaban así, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica iban más allá de una simple amistad. Y por otro lado, estaba él, Ray, le hubiera gustado más que nada en el mundo haber ido a recogerlo y verlo de nuevo, ¡lo extrañaba tanto! Las cosas estaban demasiado confusas, seguramente ahora él estaba pensando que en el ultimo momento Kai se había acobardado casi como la ultima vez...

**Flashback**

Estaba recargado en el barandal mirando el atardecer, se podía ver la inmensidad del océano desde ese punto, los tonos dorados y rojizos del horizonte eran hermosos, le recordaban muchas cosas. El lugar le encantaba, le parecía que ese mirador era el sitio más maravilloso para contemplar un atardecer. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros acercarse con rapidez.

- Hola, sabía que te encontraría aquí. – dijo sonriente el chino mientras se paraba al lado de Kai.

- ... - se giró quedando de frente al chino y lo miró algo confundido, hacía unas horas en el aeropuerto lo había visto muy triste.

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche, y... - decía sonriente- ...hablé con el señor Dickenson y me ofreció quedarme en su casa, ¡voy a quedarme! –dijo acrecentando más la sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ti. – dijo el ruso dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro y volviendo su cuerpo de nuevo hacia el frente.

Volvió a mirar el horizonte, le parecía perfecto, pensó en las palabras que hacía un instante Ray le había dicho, se sentía contento de que fuera a quedarse y también de verlo tan alegre, justo como siempre, contrastaba con la mirada deprimida que le había visto la noche anterior y de hacía un rato en el aeropuerto.

Recordó la despedida de Max, todos estaban realmente tristes, como si estuvieran en un funeral enterrando a un amigo y no en un aeropuerto despidiéndolo, aunque no comprendía exactamente por qué se ponían así, niñerías quizás... Tyson, Kenny, Hilary y Ray al borde del llanto y Max otro tanto, los primeros cuatro le decían frases de despedida: "hasta luego", "cuídate", "te extrañaremos", y se abrazaban cariñosamente, por otro lado, él no había hecho más que esperar recargado en un pilar de la sala de espera a que llamaran a los pasajeros a abordar. Al momento en que Max tenía que irse todos lo abrazaron efusivamente como si jamás fueran a volverlo a ver, en cambio, él solo se había limitado a poner una mano en su hombro y musitar un casi inaudible "buen viaje". Pensó que le hubiera gustado haber sido un poco más emotivo, pero esas no eran cosas para un Hiwatari.

Volteó su vista hacía Ray, también contemplaba el horizonte, posó sus ojos en los de él, se veían ahora muy tranquilos, tan tranquilos y hermosos como el atardecer.

- Ahora comprendo por qué te gusta tanto venir aquí, la vista es maravillosa.- comentó el chino, mientras deslizaba una moneda entre sus dedos, parecía un poco nervioso.

-...

- Y tu, ¿qué piensas hacer, vas a volver a Rusia?

- No, mi abuelo me sugirió regresar, pero por ahora allá no hay nada para mí.

- Me alegra. – sonrío nerviosamente.

Kai lo miró inquisitivamente, el chico había comenzado a actuar bastante extraño, estaba un poco sonrojado y jugaba desesperadamente con la moneda que tenía en la mano. Cuando el chino se percató que Kai lo miraba de forma extraña, su nerviosismo comenzó a aumentar provocando que la moneda se deslizara de sus manos y cayera justo junto a uno de los pies de Kai. Ambos se agacharon rápidamente para tomarla, la mano de Kai la alcanzó primero, seguida por la de Ray quedando ésta sobre la del primero.

- Toma...- dijo el peliazul deslizando su mano debajo de la de Ray. Notó que el color rojizo en las mejillas del chino había aumentado, pensó que probablemente se sentía apenado por haber dejado caer la moneda tan torpemente.

- ...gracias...- dijo el chino tomando la moneda.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kai poniéndose de nuevo en pie, había un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

- ...

- ¿Ray?

- Sí... -dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro del dueño del fénix.

Y así, sin más, Kai sintió los labios del chino sobre los de él, millones de cosas pasaron por la cabeza del peliazul en cuestión de instantes, todo aquello era una sensación totalmente nueva. Por su mente pasaron todos los momentos que había pasado con Ray, desde la primera vez que lo había visto en el torneo asiático, hasta hacía un segundo antes cuando le entregaba su moneda. En un principio, Ray le había parecido un chico arrogante, por su actitud hasta parecía que podría ser un rival digno de temer, pero con el tiempo notó que no estaba a su altura; ciertamente tenía sus muy respetables habilidades para beybatallar pero en nada se comparaban con las de él, después, con el transcurso de los torneos y con los viajes que realizaron como equipo, comenzó a notar algo especial en Ray, era definitivamente diferente a sus demás compañeros de equipo; desde su peculiar aspecto y forma de vestir hasta su forma de ser, el chico sabia siempre como manejarse en cualquier situación, no se iba a los extremos como Tyson o Kenny, ni optaba por ser indiferente como en ocasiones él mismo lo hacía, Ray sabía cuando permanecer y cuando retirarse, su personalidad era definitivamente muy interesante, para su edad era una persona bastante madura y experimentada, pero al mismo tiempo conservaba su lado infantil, eso era quizá lo que hacía que Ray siempre se llevara tan bien con todos los integrantes del equipo, incluso con Kai, al peliazul le agradaba la actitud del chino, él era una de las pocas personas que no lo exasperaban fácilmente y con la que podía entablar una conversación más o menos sensata.

Pero volviendo a realidad Kai cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo besado por otro chico, por un momento todo aquello le había parecido agradable, un extraño calor había invadido todo su cuerpo y su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que podía sentir como su sangre recorría cada una de sus venas, nunca había sentido nada igual a eso, era como si de pronto todas las preguntas que tenia obtuvieran su respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo lo confundían más, muchas ideas y sentimientos se encontraban y chocaban en su mente haciendo que dudara de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qu-qué...?- dijo separándose del chino y retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Kai... yo...

El peliazul no le dio oportunidad de decir ni una palabra más y se alejó corriendo velozmente.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

- ¿Este precio es sólo por una noche? – preguntó algo asombrado, el costo de una noche era casi la tercera parte del presupuesto que el chino llevaba consigo.

- Así es. – respondió la recepcionista.

- Bien, muchas gracias. – dijo algo decepcionado.

Natalia lo observaba a la distancia, era ya el quinto hotel que visitaban. Cuando salieron del primero pensó que tal vez aquel no llenaba los estándares del chino, pero al visitar los demás observaba como el mismo patrón se repetía; Ray se acercaba a la recepción, pedía algunos informes y luego regresaba un poco abatido preguntando si podían ir a otro lugar.

- "Parece que aquí tampoco" – pensó para sí la castaña, al ver que Ray se acercaba.

- ¿Podemos ver en otro lugar? – preguntó el chino.

- Sí claro, vamos. –dijo mientras entraba de nuevo en el auto.

- Gracias.

Ray mantenía su mirada fija en el piso del auto, la chica lo miraba, nunca lo había tratado, pero algo le decía que él no era así, lo notaba algo melancólico y por lo que le habían contado de él, se lo imaginaba un poco más alegre. En esos momentos todo lo que la presencia del chino representaba no era nada grato para Natalia, pero aún así sentía algo de pena por su situación.

- Oye Ray...

- ¿Sí?

- Sabes, la vida...- dijo la chica dudando de lo que hacía- ...la vida en esta ciudad es algo costosa.

- Sí, así parece.

- Si, bueno... mira si quieres... -hizo una pequeña pausa- puedes quedarte en mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijo sorprendido, el chino no esperaba un ofrecimiento de esa clase viniendo de alguien que acababa de conocer.

- Dije que si quie...

- No, disculpa –dijo interrumpiendo a su acompañante –si te escuché, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa.

- Ahh...- lo miró algo confundida- bueno, pero es en serio, puedes quedarte en mi casa, tenemos habitaciones libres.

- No, muchas gracias, pero no quisiera darte ninguna molestia.

- De verdad Ray, no sería ninguna molestia... yo se que no nos conocemos y se te debe hacer extraño que de pronto te abra las puertas de mi casa pero tú... tú eres amigo de Kai y si él confía en ti, no hay razón para que yo no haga lo mismo.

-Gracias pero yo...

- Además... no creas que hago esto sólo por ti.

-...- Ray la miró extrañado.

- Escuché por ahí que eres muy buen cocinero y a mí no me caería nada mal algo de comida china –dijo sonriendo.

- ... ja. –rió.

- ¿Entonces qué dices Ray, te quedas conmigo?

- Sí, está bien – sonrió levemente- muchas gracias.

* * *

Salió corriendo sin poner atención a las palabras de agradecimiento que el jardinero le daba, ya se había olvidado que hacía un rato su humor era peor que una noche de tormenta. Se sentía algo así como emocionado, con la velocidad que llevaba, en muy poco estaría frente a la puerta de Natalia y todas sus dudas se despejarían, aunque no sabía exactamente que iba a decir o hacer, quizá tendría que comportarse impulsivamente como cuando...

**Flashback**

Ese asunto llevaba horas dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y todo gracias a su 'querida vecinita' que había revuelto sus pensamientos con lo que le había dicho esa tarde, estaba un poco molesto, esa chica hacía que brotara en el una parte sentimental que no le agradaba nada. Ese sí que había sido un día bastante extraño, no comprendía por qué se había comportado así con Natalia, se había dejado llevar por las palabras de la chica y por poco le confesaba lo que sentía por Ray.

- "¡Que estúpido soy!" '¿qué harías si quieres a alguien que está lejos?' ¿En qué estaba pensando, cómo pude decir eso?"

Se decía mientras caminaba en círculos por su habitación, ese en definitiva no había sido su día, primero había estado su castigo en la biblioteca, después la charla con Natalia mientras caminaban, la cena, y para finalizar se había disculpado por la actitud de su abuelo y todavía le había dado las gracias a la chica por haberlo esperado, se estaba ablandando, pensaba.

Pero entre todo eso lo que más le inquietaba era la respuesta que Natalia le había dado a su pregunta, 'pues creo que haría que ella viniera hacia mí', si la analizaba era bastante lógica; él no podía ir hacia Ray, pero en cambio sí podía hacerlo venir. Aunque después de lo ocurrido aquel día en el mirador estaba muy confundido, no entendía lo que sentía, él sabía que había algo en Ray que le atraía aunque se lo atribuía a su peculiar forma de ser, pero ese sentimiento nunca había sido tan fuerte como en el momento en que el chino lo besaba, se sentía confundido, porque mientras ocurría había sido maravilloso, sabía que en algún lugar de su subconsciente el también lo deseaba, pero también sabía que estaba mal, no era natural que se sintiera atraído hacia otro chico, y mucho menos a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, era evidente que su abuelo los detestaba y por ninguna razón permitiría que estuvieran juntos, además no podía evitar pensar en lo que diría el resto de la gente, su nombre estaría en boca de todos, y si algo había aprendido bien de su abuelo, era que el apellido Hiwatari no se debía manchar.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y miró el reloj, eran las 12:30 a.m., llevaba horas pensando en todo ese asunto, en Ray más específicamente, todo se lo recordaba, incluso a veces cuando hablaba con Natalia podía respirar la misma paz que sentía cuando hablaba con el chino, no sabía que, pero ese par tenía algo en común que hacía que disfrutara cada momento que pasaba con ellos. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó una moneda y la deslizó entre sus dedos, le recordaba ese momento tan perfecto en el mirador. Desde que había regresado de Japón no había hecho más que confrontarse entre esos dos polos, lo que sentía por el chino, o su amor propio, no iba a permitir ser blanco de críticas y burlas, y mucho menos por algo que ni siquiera tenía seguro, pensaba que tal vez aquello había sido fugaz, algo que simplemente Ray había hecho sin pensar, eso hacía que dudara en buscarlo, ¿que tal si el chino no le correspondía?, aparte de ensuciar su nombre quedaría humillado y dolido.

A pesar de que la tormenta aún no había parado, necesitaba refrescarse, así que salió a caminar un poco, el frío era muy intenso pero no le prestaba la más mínima atención, todo su ser estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos. Aún sostenía la moneda entre sus manos, como si ella fuese a darle la respuesta que necesitaba, ¿qué era más importante, lo que él sentía y todo lo que representaba, o lo que los demás opinaran de él?... la respuesta era obvia, después de todo, los prejuicios de otros no iban a apoyarlo en los momentos difíciles ni a estar a su lado cuando estuviera triste, al final, lo que los demás pensaran no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por Ray.

Regresó a su habitación, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, al fin había podido arreglar sus sentimientos. Se recostó en la cama con el firme propósito de dormir, pero se topó con que algo no se lo permitía, aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer, tenía que buscar a Ray y aclarar las cosas, pero tenía miedo de que el chino lo rechazara, pero qué podía esperar si él prácticamente le había hecho lo mismo.

Se decidió que pensar en eso era ya de por sí una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que arreglar sus prioridades, y dar una solución definitiva, lo que resultara ya no dependía de el, sabía que lo importante era que iba a luchar por ello hasta el ultimo momento. Se levantó de nuevo y se encaminó a la habitación contigua, también era suya, sólo que en ella se encontraban cosas que tenía cuando era niño, regalos de su abuelo, y algunas cosas que consideraba como basura.

- Sabía que estaba por aquí.- dijo en tono de triunfo, había encontrado una laptop que su abuelo le había regalado hacía un tiempo, estaba un poco vieja, pero serviría para su propósito.

La tomó con ambas manos y la examinó, hacía tanto tiempo que no la usaba, que no estaba seguro de cómo se prendía, pero era su única opción, no podía usar cualquiera de las otras computadoras de la mansión, seguramente todas eran monitoreadas por el equipo de seguridad, y no quería que su abuelo se enterara de lo que planeaba hacer. Su pequeño inconveniente le hizo recordar a Kenny y a su inseparable Dizzy, ellos seguramente sabrían como sacarlo de su apuro, tomó la computadora y la puso sobre una mesa, la observó por un rato y sonrió, por fin recordaba como funcionaba, 'gracias Kenny' se dijo a sí mismo y comenzó a llevar a cabo su plan; ingresó a la página de una aerolínea y compró un boleto, después abrió su correo y redactó unas cuantas palabras:

"Ray:

Necesitamos aclarar las cosas, ven por favor.

Kai"

Y junto a esas elocuentes palabras agregó los datos necesarios para que el chino reclamara el boleto de avión, acercó el puntero a la opción de 'enviar', pero aún no se sentía seguro, lo pensó unos instantes y se decidió, dio clic y lo siguiente que vio fue la pantalla de confirmación del envío de su mensaje. No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando ya se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y no por haber enviado el boleto, sino por las tan persuasivas palabras que había puesto en el mensaje, no eran precisamente motivadoras. Pensó en volver a escribir algo y enviárselo para aclararlo, pero conociéndose sabía que por más que se esforzara no le saldrían palabras mejores, así que le restó importancia y decidió ir a dormir, ahora lo único que tendría que esperar era, por parte de la aerolínea, la confirmación o cancelación del boleto para así saber la decisión que Ray había tomado.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Tenían ya un rato de haber llegado a casa, Ray ya había acomodado el poco equipaje que traía en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ahora la rusa y el chino se encontraban charlando en la estancia, hablaban acerca de cosas de poca importancia y en ocasiones se respondían torpemente aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaba, estaban muy nerviosos como para en realidad prestar atención a las palabras del otro, a ambos les preocupaba en diferente forma la ausencia de Kai, ya era bastante tarde y el peliazul no aparecía por ningún lado. Natalia había propuesto que lo esperaran a cenar, aunque después se lo reprochó a sí misma, seguramente Ray y Kai tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar y ella sólo iba a incomodarlos.

- Ya se tardó ¿no? – dijo la castaña.

- ¿Quién? – Ray había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Pues Kai.

- Ahhh... sí –suspiró- ¿qué dijiste que iba a hacer?

- No lo sé, sólo dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

-...

Ray se quedó pensativo, no le agradaba la espera, pensó que debió haber contestado a su correo electrónico en vez de simplemente haber aceptado el pasaje de avión, aunque en su momento no lo había hecho porque no tenía idea de lo que Kai pretendía, su mensaje no había sido muy explícito... a veces le costaba trabajo comprenderlo...

**Flashback**

Caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, se había ido Max, y también era hora de que él se fuera, pero algo lo detenía, se preguntaba por qué quería quedarse, después de todo china era su hogar y los White Tiggers su familia, pero para qué engañarse, sabía perfectamente que si tenía deseos de quedarse era más que nada por Kai, convivir más con el le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas, era especial, algo le decía que necesitaba ser ayudado y el quería hacerlo. Pensaba en lo que habían hablado la noche anterior, él sentía que el peliazul iba a decirle algo más pero no estaba seguro... aunque entre todo, la idea que le había dado de ir con Dickenson no era tan mala.

Y así lo hizo, el chino fue a donde el Sr. Dickenson y le expuso sus deseos de permanecer en Japón, a los cuales el viejo hombre aceptó con agrado, el chico sabía que lo apoyaría, desde que lo había traído para formar a los Bladebreakers Dickenson le había ofrecido su protección y amistad. Ray se sentía feliz y muy emocionado por quedarse y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue darle la buena nueva a Kai.

- Hola, sabía que te encontraría aquí. - se preguntaba por que siempre Kai estaba meditabundo en ese lugar.

- ...

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche, y...hablé con el señor Dickenson y me ofreció quedarme en su casa, ¡voy a quedarme! –el chino se sentía muy emocionado.

- Me alegro por ti - dijo el ruso dibujando una leve sonrisa.

Con la sugerencia que le había dado Kai la noche anterior, Ray pensó que al enterarse que se quedaría le daría algo más que un 'me alegro por ti', aunque viniendo de él, eso junto con la sonrisa habían sido ya un gran logro.

El silencio se había vuelto algo perturbador para el chino, sabía que Kai no era una persona de muchas palabras, pero hoy se encontraba más callado que de costumbre. Ante la falta de conversación Ray tomó una moneda de su bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con ella, después de un rato miró de reojo a su acompañante, el ruso estaba absorto contemplando el paisaje, se preguntó qué era lo que miraba tan atentamente así que hizo lo mismo, lo miró por un tiempo pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, era un simple atardecer como el de cualquier otro día, aunque si lo observaba detenidamente hacia un día muy hermoso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que a Kai le interesasen cosas como esas.

- Ahora comprendo por qué te gusta tanto venir aquí, la vista es maravillosa.- comentó esperando que Kai dijera algo.

-...

- Y tu, ¿qué piensas hacer, vas a volver a Rusia? –era algo que necesitaba preguntarle.

- No, mi abuelo me sugirió regresar, pero por ahora allá no hay nada para mí.

- Me alegra.

La repuesta del ruso significaba que también se quedaría, Ray se sentía muy feliz, quería sonreír, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento para darle rienda suelta a sus emociones, hizo lo posible por reprimir la sonrisa, pero a juzgar por cómo Kai lo miraba seguramente no había tenido mucho éxito, pero qué podía hacer, estaba demasiado emocionado ahora tenía la seguridad de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo al lado del peliazul. Involuntariamente seguía jugando con la moneda que había sacado, no podía tranquilizarse la noticia había sido demasiado buena. En ese momento lo único malo era que Kai aún lo observaba de forma extraña, el chino se estaba preocupando, pensaba que tal vez el peliazul había comenzado a sospechar lo que sentía; su temperatura comenzó a elevarse y sus manos comenzaron a sudar provocando que el chino perdiera la moneda, se precipitó a tomarla, y aunque el chino era muy ágil Kai estaba más cerca de ella así que la tomó primero, Ray no pudo detener su camino y su mano quedó sobre la del peliazul, al sentir el contacto con su piel un calor inundó todo su cuerpo y cientos de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, miró un poco apenado al ruso y notó que aún lo veía con esa mirada quisquillosa.

- Toma...- dijo el peliazul deslizando su mano debajo de la de Ray.

- ...gracias...- dijo tomando la moneda.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kai mientras se ponía en pie.

- ... -se puso también en pie y lo miró un instante, sus ojos ahora reflejaban cierta preocupación que le daba un toque muy encantador al rostro del ruso.

- ¿Ray?

- Sí... -dijo acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro del dueño del fénix.

Cerró los ojos y se aventuró a probar los suaves labios del ruso, y contrario a lo que se imaginaba eran bastante cálidos, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, de un simple vistazo pudo darse cuenta que Kai era diferente, algo misterioso lo envolvía, desde el primer momento sintió una enorme atracción hacia él que con el tiempo se volvió más y más fuerte. También pensó en las innumerables veces que sólo había podido soñar con el momento de unir sus labios con los de Kai, no podía creer que de verdad eso estuviera ocurriendo, pero el placer le duró muy poco, porque súbitamente sintió cómo Kai se separaba bruscamente de él.

- ¿Qu-qué...?- dijo retrocediendo unos pasos, en su cara era evidente una marcada expresión de confusión.

- Kai... yo...

No pudo decir más, ya que el peliazul se había alejado corriendo, se reprochó el haber sido tan descuidado.

- "No debí haber hecho eso" – pensaba mientras veía como Kai desaparecía a la distancia.

Puso sus dedos sobre sus labios, esos labios que acababan de sentir los del ruso, por un momento esa sensación volvió y el chino dibujó una sonrisa, pero al instante recordó también la reacción que Kai había tenido, pensó en seguirlo pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, decidió que lo mejor era ordenar sus propios pensamientos, y después buscar a Kai para aclarar las cosas.

Paseó por un rato por las calles de la ciudad, ya sabía lo que debía hacer y debía comenzar buscando a Kai. Ya había anochecido por lo que supuso que lo encontraría en casa de Tyson, se dirigió hacia allá y al llegar se encontró con que sólo Tyson estaba ahí.

- Hola Tyson, ¿no has visto a Kai?

- No desde la mañana.

- Hmm... - el chino bajó la mirada.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Pa-para... nada importante.

Ni hablar, tendría que esperar un poco para hablar con Kai, aunque su ausencia le preocupaba, temía por lo que el ruso pudiera estar pensando, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que regresara. Esperó unas horas pero nunca llegó, supuso que con todo lo acontecido el peliazul había ido a pasar la noche en su casa, como a veces lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente Ray se levantó muy temprano, apenas había podido dormir no podía sacar de su mente lo que había pasado y le inquietaba que Kai no hubiera llegado el día anterior, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando así que se dirigió hacia la mansión Hiwatari, preguntó por Kai y la respuesta que obtuvo no fue nada alentadora.

- ¡¿Cómo que se fue anoche?! – el chino no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Así es joven, –respondió el mayordomo- el amo Kai partió ayer a Rusia.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No dio alguna explicación?

- No, simplemente se fue, el joven Kai suele hacer ese tipo de cosas, en mi opinión es un adolescente malcriado, va y viene cuando le place.

- ...fue por mi culpa. – dijo melancólico mientras se retiraba.

El chino se retiró cabizbajo y con el corazón destrozado, Kai se había ido, y él lo había ahuyentado, seguramente ahora no querría volver a verlo jamás. Comenzó a caminar sin importarle a donde lo llevaban sus piernas, sólo podía pensar en Kai y en que probablemente ahora lo único que el ruso podía sentir hacia él era desprecio por el atrevimiento que había tenido con él la tarde anterior. Ray se detuvo, había llegado de nuevo al mirador, el destino se empeñaba en recordarle su error, pensaba, ahora sí no tenía ningún motivo por el cual quedarse en ese lugar, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era volver a casa.

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

Jaja... creo que el cap quedó muy enredoso, bueno unas cuantas aclaraciones:

1 No sabía como hacer para que Kai contactara a Ray, en lo personal no creo que en su pueblo haya electricidad, pero... tampoco creo que haya correo :S y si lo había yo creo que ha de ser muy lento, así que supongamos que Ray tenia una laptop y la recargaba con energía solar o eólica o cualquier otra :P y la conectaba a internet con un celular (el cual también recargaba con energía...).

2 Los flashback's... ahhh esos flashback's, creo que he abusado de ellos jeje, pero bueno para evitar confusiones el primero y el tercero se refieren al día siguiente al que hablan Kai y Ray en casa de Tyson (sí, sí, el día de lo del estanque), se acuerdan que Ray estaba triste porque se iba a ir Max y todo eso. Y el segundo se refiere al día en que a Kai lo castigan en la biblioteca y que Natalia lo espera y luego empieza a nevar y ella se queda a cenar en la mansión Hiwatari.

Les quiero agradecer por los reviews!!! cuando no sabía como seguir la historia me ponía a leerlos y me ayudaban a continuar :D y también quiero agradecer a quienes simplemente leen el fic (jaja lo digo por experiencia, yo también leo historias y casi nunca dejo reviews) es bueno saber que se toman su tiempo para hacerlo.

Galy: See pobre Natalia :P, no te preocupes, creo que si lo acabo (jaja lento pero seguro), todavía no sé como seguirlo, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, upss y de eso de la acción, creo que no hubo mucha de hecho se me hizo que el capítulo quedó bien raro.

Reiko: Gracias por lo que dices :) es bueno saber que te gusta, y upss también siento no haber podido actualizar rápido.

Oriko Asakura- Tao Li H.U.S.H.: Pues ya aquí tá cómo le hizo Kai para que el neko viniera, aunque estuvo medio fantasioso todo eso de la compu no?, ahhh y lo que iba a poner que ya no puse por lo que me dijo la Yuka (mi amiga) era la conversación que tendrán el Kai y el neko cuando se reencuentren, ni modo, ya será para el otro cap.

hikaru-chan15: Thanks, por lo que dices en el review y por lo que me dijiste en el mail, y si me volvió la inspiración, aunque no sé cuánto más me dure, así que me voy a poner a trabajar antes de que se me vuelva a escapar.

shizu-sama: Gracias!! ahh no te preocupes no va a interferir, o bueno, al menos no para mal.


End file.
